


descriptor

by fnowae



Series: blind!patrick [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff, Polyamory, Will I ever stop writing for the OT3? no. no I won't., blind!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: "Patrick." Pete shifts in bed so he's gripping Patrick's face in both hands. "Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. Do you have any idea how attractive you are?"Patrick snorts. "I think we've established that I have no idea what I look like. But you and Joe never shut up about my alleged attractiveness, so I think I can safely assume I'm at least a seven.""Babe, I can't believe you!" Joe pipes up from Patrick's other side. "You are absolutely a ten!"





	descriptor

**Author's Note:**

> Blind Patrick + my OT3 because fuck y'all.

" _Patrick_." Pete shifts in bed so he's gripping Patrick's face in both hands. "Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. Do you have any idea how attractive you are?"

Patrick snorts. "I think we've established that I have no idea what I look like. But you and Joe never shut up about my alleged attractiveness, so I think I can safely assume I'm at least a seven."

"Babe, I can't believe you!" Joe pipes up from Patrick's other side. "You are absolutely a ten!"

"I don't know if I can trust you on that," Patrick says, tugging his face out of Pete's grip and rolling over towards Joe. "Think you might be kinda biased."

"How dare you!" Joe gasps. "I'll have you know even an unbiased source would tell you the same."

"I can't believe that when I don't even know what color my eyes are," Patrick jokes, laughing. 

"We've told you!" Pete speaks up. "We can't tell!"

"Helpful." Patrick grins. 

"But at least we all know I'm hot," Pete announces, voice tinged with almost-laughter. 

"Sorry, can't vouch for that either," Patrick responds. 

"Trust me, Patrick, darling, if you could see me, you'd be fucking - fucking _fainting on the spot_ at the sight of my overwhelming good looks," Pete assures him. 

"Well, shit, good thing I'm blind."

"Patrick! How rude!" Pete huffs. "I take it back. You're only a nine. Point five."

"All I know physically about you two is Joe's hair feels nice," Patrick admits, chuckling to himself a little. As demonstration, he outstretches a hand towards Joe's head. He misses, and Joe lightly takes his wrist and guides it to his hair. 

"There you go," he says. 

Patrick grins and runs his fingers through his boyfriend's curls. He loves doing this. He wishes he knew what they looked like. He can only imagine. He'll settle for this, though. 

"Why don't you ever lovingly stroke _my_ hair?" Pete complains whinily. 

"Because your hair feels like a greasy troll threw up on it," Patrick answers matter-of-factly. Joe snorts. 

"Trohman!" Pete cries. "Don't encourage him!"

"He's not wrong," Joe says, laughing. 

"Patrick, I swear, if you could see me you would totally agree that I'm probably the hottest guy to ever live, ever," Pete proclaims importantly. 

Joe leans up to Patrick's ear and stage-whispers, "I wish I didn't have to see him every day. You're lucky."

"Joe!" Pete says plaintively. "Don't make me break up with you!"

"You would never!" Joe responds. 

"Hey, guys?" Patrick speaks up from between them. "What _do_ you look like?"

Of course, he knows - kind of. He knows in that he's asked them this before. Many times. But he still loves listening to them tell him. 

"Well," Pete begins, "Joe is kind of tall and lanky-"

"Pete, I am _not_ -"

"Yes he is. Anyway, he's got these ridiculous blue eyes that are, like, drop dead gorgeous. He has nice nose. Like, seriously, trust me on this. And you know about his hair. You love his hair. It's nice and brown and curly and it used to be longer but he cut it and I miss the long hair but he won't fucking grow it out again."

"Uh huh. Nice try, Pete." Joe laughs. 

"It was cute!" Pete replies.

"And Pete?" Patrick asks, directing it to Joe. 

"Uh, well, Pete's..." Joe starts. 

"Say one bad thing and I snap your neck, Trohman," Pete threatens. 

"No you won't," Joe says. "Anyway, Pete's honestly attractive, but shut up, Pete, don't take that personally. He's got nice eyes, even if he doesn't think they're nice. They're brown and in the right light they look like fucking gold. They're awesome. And his hair is really dark and it used to be bleached, didn't I tell you about that?"

Patrick nods his affirmation. 

"Right, right. Well, it's not anymore, but I don't really care. Didn't care much for it anyways."

"Hey!"

"And he's got this - he's got this look I couldn't explain to you if I tried, you...he just looks like he knows something. But not in a creepy or weird way, in a good way. Sometimes it makes me want to trust him, even though I know it's a bad idea."

"Sweetheart, please, stop insulting me!" Pete whines. 

Joe laughs. "It's true, though."

"I wish I could really know what you look like," Patrick says softly. He's used to these weird descriptions - they vary every time, with either more or less detail and a ton of random quirks thrown in each time he hears them, but they're not really sight. They're not the real thing. 

"We wish you could, too, babe," Joe tells him, wrapping his arms around Patrick's torso. 

"Yeah. We can always keep telling you, though, right?" Pete asks, pulling both Joe and Patrick towards him. 

"Yeah," Patrick agrees. "Keep telling me."

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this I love blind Patrick and I don't know why


End file.
